finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Horton
Carter Horton is one of the surviors of Flight 180 along with Alex Browning, Clear Rivers, Billy HitchcockWilliam Hitchcock, Terry Chaney, Tod Waggner and Valerie Lewton. He was a school jock and the boyfriend of Terry Chaney. When Alex begins to freak out about the plane supposedly crashing, Carter gets into a fight with him and as a result, he gets thrown off the plane. Back in the terminal, Carter gets into another fight with Alex, where Flight 180 explodes right in front of him. In out of all the survivors, Carter was one of the most selfish, obnoxious,brash and caring little for the survivors deaths. Later on, Carter meets up with Alex twice. A month after the accident, he finds Alex at the Flight 180 memorial and chastises him, saying he wasn't the one in control of his life. He meets up with Alex again at a coffee shop and fights with him again, where Terry tells him she's breaking up with him immediately before she's run over by a bus. Carter realizes Alex isn't lying about his dealings with Death after Ms. Lewton dies and travels with him in his car. Carter, upon hearing from Alex that everyone was on Death's list, becomes suicidal and drives out of control on the highway. His car suddenly stops on a set of train tracks and Carter is unable to get out his car when a train comes by. Before it kills him, Alex gets on the tracks and drags him out the car. Although Carter was grateful, he suddenly realized Alex's special power once Billy is decapitated after the crash. Carter was the fifth survivor to die. Death Carter, Alex and Clear met in Paris six months after the events that took place and were relaxing outside a French restaurant when Alex began to saw more signs foreshadowing his death. Carter joked, saying he was next, and Alex went away to his hotel. Suddenly, a bus almost runs Alex over and hits a pole, causing it to fly into the air and knock a sign out of socket. As the sign came crashing down, Carter shoved Alex out the way before he was killed. Carter told Alex he was next and he responded by saying his death was skipped. Carter warily asked, "So who's next?" just as the sign comes back around, aimed for Carter. The screen goes black and a loud whack is heard shortly before the credits roll. Signs/Clues *Carter almost died when a train almost ran his car over, but Alex saved him at the last second. *The sign that hits Carter reads 180 backwards. *A man is singing 'Rocky Mountain High' in French *Before the accident that causes his death Alex see's a butchered peice of meat. *Terry died when she was crushed by a bus, Carter died when he was crushed by a sign, and remember they were sitting next to each other on the plane. *Alex is nearly ran over by a bus, the same way that Terry died. Final Destination 2 Carter was briefly mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Rory Peters, a survivor of the Route 23 disaster. Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Horton, Carter Category:Students